


Descent Restyled

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dark Romance, Dark fluff, Episode Rewrite: Descent, F/M, If that's even a thing...?, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: A rewrite of the episode 'Descent' with a dark Lex/Chloe twist.
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Chloe Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Descent Restyled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sure, I own Smallville. Just like I own Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Star Wars, Brantley Gilbert, sour gummy worms, *NSYNC, and everything else I love! Oh, look! The nice man in the white clothes who gives me the happy pills is back! *rolls eyes* I don't own it, okay?
> 
> Disclaimer II: Some dialogue is taken directly from the show. Those lines are in italic and copyright © the CW and DC Comics.
> 
> Author's Note: This one's kind of dark... even for me. In my opinion, the show had gotten so bad (Clark annoyingly self-righteous, badass Chloe turned into such a doormat) by the point Descent aired that I was honestly rooting for Lex. I kept right on rooting for him up until the finale, even though I knew it wouldn't end well. 
> 
> I removed this story for a few years after all the trouble that the Actress Formally Known as Chloe Sullivan got into. I realized that I was punishing the character and that wasn’t fair, so, I’m putting a handful of my Chloe stories back up.

She knew he was coming, heard his footsteps as he walked with purpose down the hallway. Chloe had spent enough time with Lex during their summer in the safe house to know that he was a highly intelligent man. He would have worked out that either she or Clark had his father's locket. Maybe that was why she hid it in such a conspicuous place, a place that he was sure to look. Maybe she wanted to get caught.

How many years had she been playing this game? How long had she been Clark's secret keeper? When had Clark's life become her life? She used to have dreams of her own goals to achieve. Clark hadn't even noticed all that she had given up for him. Too lost in his obsession with Lana, a smart-on-a-good-day perpetual victim of a woman who had betrayed him repeatedly. A hero Clark Kent was, but he could be a really shitty friend 99.9% of the time. Why did she bother anymore?

She had a real friend once upon a time. The same man now played the supervillain in the comic book that was Clark Kent's life. She had only been sixteen that summer in the safe house, but, oddly enough, given the fact that Lionel had been out to kill her, she still counted it as the happiest time in her life. Lex had kept her company as often as his schedule and safety allowed. Unlike Clark, Lex actually seemed interested in getting to know her better. He asked her questions about her life and interests and had even answered a few himself. They had debated everything from movies to books to politics. Her favorite memory of that summer had been on the 4th of July. Lex felt terrible that she had been forced to stay inside on a holiday that was made for being outdoors and had come to keep her company...

** July 4, 2002 **

_ “Seriously, Chloe, what do you see in this movie?” Lex complained for what was probably the tenth time since she had pressed play. _

_ “Smokey and the Bandit is mindless entertainment,” Chloe giggled as Snowman went swimming after his runaway dog. “Sometimes you need that in life. The love story is pretty good too. Frog isn't your typical damsel in distress, and by the end, she's not just Bandit's girl; she's his equal, going right along for the ride. That's what I want.” _

_ “Your dream relationship is with a redneck bootlegger who wears a hideous cowboy hat and has a pornstache?” He raised an eyebrow. _

_ “No!” She laughed and threw a couch cushion at him. “That's not what I meant.” _

_ He tossed the pillow back at her. “Then what did you mean, Chloe?” He genuinely seemed curious. _

_ “I want a man who truly sees me as his equal. A man that trusts me enough that he'll share things with me even when he's doing something wrong, like bootlegging, because he knows that I'll always be on his side. I want to be someone's girl, but I don't want to be someone's, little lady.” For some reason, she couldn't look at him as she spoke and the heat she felt in her cheeks let her know that she was blushing. _

_ “We think a lot alike then.” He took her by surprise when he said that. Her eyes shot to his, and she was surprised when she saw nothing but honesty in his expression. “And just so you know, Chloe... you should only ever be someone's leading lady.” He lightly smirked at her and winked. _

It hadn't been until much later when they were no longer on speaking terms, and she had learned Clark's secret that Chloe realized that Lex had been her only real friend. He might even have thought of her as his equal. She had a chance at finding her Bandit, and she had thrown it all away in the name of Clark Kent.

He was suddenly in front of her, his expression a mix of emotions. She saw pain, hatred, a chilling coldness, and another emotion that she couldn't identify.

“Lex, I'm so sorry about your father.” She said the first thing that came to her mind even though she really wasn't sorry. Lionel Luthor had blackmailed and tried to kill her. He had used Clark and hurt Lex over and over again. No. She wasn't sorry that he was dead, and she was positive that Lex had killed him. This fact didn't bother nearly as much as it should have.

“Thank you, Chloe.” There was not an ounce of sincerity in his words, his tone almost dead. “He visited you here tonight.” See. He knew that she had the locket.

“Yeah, he really wasn't himself.” An understatement if there ever was one. He had acted insane.

“I fear in his deluded state of mind, my father disposed of some valuable family heirlooms. Did he give you anything?”

Really? That was the best that he could come up with?

“Other than the feeling that something was definitely off? Yeah, he did,” she admitted, and at that moment became the one thing that she had promised Clark that she would never be... the iceberg to his Titanic. She almost laughed at the look of surprise that passed over his face when she walked to her desk and retrieved the locket. Walking to stand in front of him, she handed it over. “He gave me this.”

“Why would you just hand this over, Chloe?” he asked suspiciously as he held it up to the light as though making sure that it was real and she hadn't replaced it with a fake. “Do you know what this is?”

“No idea,” she replied honestly. “But with how your father was acting when he gave it to me, I gather that it's pretty damn important. And I gave it to you because I'm trying to right a wrong from the past.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When I was younger, I met my Bandit, but I was stupid and didn't trust him like I should have. I let someone else take control of my life. I'm hoping for another chance.” She was curious if he would remember and understand what she was trying to tell him.

“Is this you just trying to protect Clark?” He eyed her with more suspicion still, and she couldn't blame him. Hadn't Lana married him to protect Clark and his secrets?

“No.” She took a chance and took a step closer. He didn't back away, but he didn't move closer either. “This is me taking control of my life and actually going after something that I want for a change. After giving you that locket, there's no going back for me. My friendship with Clark is over.”

He cocked his head to the side and studied her. “If Bandit were to make you his leading lady, would all the cards be on the table?”

So he did remember that summer in the safe house. He was asking for the secrets that had long been kept from him. The secrets that were slowly driving him mad and had culminated in Lionel's swan dive (push) from Luthorcorp Tower.

“Every last one.”

He nodded once before slipping the locket in his pants pocket and closing the remaining distance between them. He reached up and cupped her cheek. “You've finally figured out what you're worth,” he told her before his lips came down on hers.

He took her back to the mansion by helicopter, and not a word passed between them during the trip, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Lex held her hand in his and stroked his thumb over her skin. He didn't look at her once. He just stared out the window with a pensive look on his face.

When they arrived at the mansion, Chloe expected Lex to lead her to the study, pour himself a scotch (neat), hand her a bottle of water, and demand that she tell him all of Clark's secrets. That's not what he did. He silently led her through the vast house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom.

Dropping her hand for the first time since they had left Metropolis, he closed and locked the door before turning on her with a predatory look in his eye. Meeting her at the foot of the mahogany four-poster monster of a bed, he tangled his fingers in her short blonde hair and gently tugged her head back so he could look in her eyes. He planted a quick and hard kiss on her lips before speaking. “Every time I've been with a woman since that summer, I've imagined that she was you... even Lana.'

The knowledge that she hadn't been the only one to develop feelings during that lost summer they had shared warmed Chloe like nothing ever had before. Feeling emboldened and wanting him to forget (at least for a little while) everything that had happened that night, she took control. Reaching for his pants, she made quick work of the button and zipper and pushed the expensive Italian slacks down his legs, his boxers going along as well. Seeing his rather impressive package, she licked her lips and pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. Getting on her knees in front of him, she took him in hand. Leaning forward, she circled her tongue over the tip for a moment before taking him into her mouth and down her throat as far as he would go. When she cupped his balls and hummed around him, he hissed and gently pushed her off him before pulling her to her feet and into his arms.

“Did I do it wrong?” It was an honest question. Jimmy Olsen did not a lot of experience make.

He chuckled huskily. “You did it perfectly, sweetheart.” He laid a kiss on her lips. “But the only place I'm cumming tonight is inside you.”

A shiver went down her spine at his words as he made quick work of her clothes. When she was completely nude, he picked her up like she weighed nothing and set her in the middle of the bed. He divested himself of the rest of his clothing before crawling up to lay between her welcoming thighs.

“I want to take my time with you, but I can't tonight, Chloe.” He rubbed himself against her. She could feel how painfully hard he was. “I've waited way too long.”

She reached up and caressed his cheek. “We both have. I need you too.”

Taking her words as permission, Lex slid inside her with one long, hard thrust.

“Fuck!” The expletive left their lips at the same time.

He held completely still for a moment and took a few deep breaths to gather control of himself before looking into her eyes and leaning down to speak against her lips. “I won't let you go now. You're mine. There's nowhere you could run that I won't find you.”

To anyone else, those words would be a threat but not to Chloe. She knew Lex well enough to know that it was the deepest level of commitment he could offer her, even stronger than marriage vows in his twisted heart.

“I'm not going anywhere.” She sealed her lips to his in a kiss that he eagerly returned as he started to move at an almost brutal pace.

Later, as she lay sated in his arms as he ran his fingertips up and down her spine, she finally addressed the elephant in the room. “Aren't you going to ask?”

“Not tonight.” He kissed her forehead.

“Why not?”

“Because I know you'll still be here and willing to tell me in the morning.”

He actually trusted her, Chloe realized with a start. And if Lex Luthor trusted her, that could only mean one thing...

“I love you, Lex.” She laid a soft kiss on his chest before snuggling into him in an attempt to hide her face. She was scared to see his reaction. Just because she suspected he loved her didn't mean that he actually did.

The hand on her back paused for a brief moment before resuming. “I know,” he said in a husky whisper, and her heart sank into her stomach. Had she been wrong? “I love you too, Chloe... I always have.”

The tears fell, and she couldn't stop them. She knew Lex could feel them on his chest, but he didn't comment. He just continued to stroke her back as he held her a little closer.

“I killed him,” Lex suddenly admitted aloud what she already knew to be true.

“I know,” she echoed his earlier words. “Good.” Clark would be disgusted with her, but Chloe just couldn't bring herself to be horrified at Lex's actions. If ever evil had walked the earth, it had been in the form of Lionel Luthor.

“I don't want to be like him.” Lex's voice broke for a brief moment. “I don't want to destroy... my... children the way that he destroyed me.”

Chloe knew why he had paused when he mentioned children, and she couldn't help but smile to herself. Sitting up a little, she wiped the tears from her face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I don't think you're like him, but I guess it all depends on what you do with that locket and what I tell you about Clark. Either way, I'm not leaving.” She shook her head. “I also know for a fact that you would never treat me the way your father treated your mother... I won't let you.” This got a chuckle out of him because he knew her well enough to know that it was the truth. “And the fact that you're worried about protecting children that don't even exist yet proves that you'll be a much better father to our children than Lionel ever was to you.”

A very rare, genuine smile came to his face before she once again found herself beneath him with his mouth taking hers in a hungry, passionate kiss.

_** FINIS ** _


End file.
